


Sometimes Atsumu has good ideas

by jijiwings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, OmiHinaWeek2020, anyway - day four college au, but I am late, for haro because i love that person, have fun reading!, not beta reading because I am gay, of well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijiwings/pseuds/jijiwings
Summary: Sometimes it is worth listening to Atsumu - but do not tell him that
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 91





	Sometimes Atsumu has good ideas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [junji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junji/gifts).



> this is late but I wanted to post it anyway
> 
> I wrote it while chatting with Haro, so I hope you enjoy it!

There were days were Hinata regretted moving out to Tokyo in order to study sports economy. But this university had offered him a scholarship due to his amazing volleyball skills. Which meant that the boy did not have to worry about working part time. All his expenses were covered, which meant all he had to do was to focus on his studies and training.

Which sounded a lot easier than it turned out to be. Training started every day at 6 am before his first class and it was mandatory. But as the semester went, Hinata felt more and more exhausted every single day. While the sport still brought joy to him, he felt stuck with his studies. Economy has never been something that sparked any interest, which made studying so much more difficult for the boy.

“Maybe you should look for a different place to study”, his teammate and friend Atsumu suggested. “Maybe studying in your room is simply not your way. One need to find an individual place. Like I cannot study at the library to save my life. I need the peace of my living room with my big table so I can spread all my materials as much as I want to.”

Hinata nodded lightly and took a bite of his meat bun, which had been made by Osamu. “Maybe you are right. Also, tell Osamu that I am really grateful for his meat buns. They taste really familiar to the ones at home.” “I will. He worries about you, you know? Especially since you live on your own and haven’t visited us for a while now. Therefore, feel free to crash by more often, okay?” Hinata only nodded and finished his bun.

The next day, Shoyou decided to follow his friend’s advice and visited the university’s large library. He had been there before, but never in order to study. Most of the time he had looked for some sport’s magazines or some mandatory reading.

“Well, maybe this place will bring some light to my studies”, Hinata thought to himself and found a nice place next to a large window, which showed the volleyball gym. As training was over, only some of his teammates were doing some additional practicing, such as spiking or receiving.

“If you plan on watching them, go out and play with them. Do not waste your time sitting here, kid. It’s unfair to yourself and someone who would actually use this seat for studying”, a sudden voice said. Hinata turned around and saw a boy with black hair who sat down on the seat next to him. “I should study, I really have to….”, he said and opened his economics book. He read the first sentence and already had no idea what the author was trying to tell him. Hinata let out a desperate sigh and placed his head on the book. Maybe he should just drop out. Or talk to the university if he could change majors…

“This book sucks in teaching the basics behind economic models. I don’t understand why it’s even on the reading list. There are way better books. Don’t be too hard on yourself for not understanding it based on this book”, the boy next to him sat and lowered the mask he was wearing, in order to let Hinata see the soft smile. The boy got up and pointed at Hinata to follow his action.

“I will show you where you can find books, that actually manage to explain stuff good. You are a sports economy major, right? I believe I have seen you in some of my classes before, but you did not take part in any of the activities at the beginning though.” “I am part of the volleyball team and we had a training camp during that period, in order to get to know each other and also get an overview on the skill levels.” “I see. Well, now I know you. I am Kiyoomi Sakusa, nice to meet you.” “Hinata Shoyou. Likeawise.”

After meeting Sakusa, studying became easier. The athlete met the elder boy almost every weekend at the library. Sometimes they studied the same subject and had some discussions afterwards, only to end the day with some diet-approved treats. “Your diet is really strict for a student”, Sakusa complained one day, when Hinata denied the request of eating fried chicken. “That’s why I tend to cook everything myself or eat whatever Osamu makes for me, as he is well aware of our diet.” “Miya Osamu? As in the genius cooking student? How do you know him?” “His twin brother is part of my team and we are pretty close friends.” The black-haired boy nodded and stopped for a second. “Well, let’s get to your place then and you can teach me how to cook food you are allowed to eat without any troubles.” Hinata’s eyes sparkled and he nodded. “I would love to.”

Cooking with Sakusa was fun, but anything with Sakusa was fun. The boy was so charming once he started being himself and went out of his shell. In addition to that, his company was calming. After having spent a lot of time with him, Hinata started to feel addicated to his presence. There was almost nothing more calming after a tough day of classes and training, than getting a soft pat on his head by the elder male. If Hinata was really worried about an upcoming match, Sakusa would even hug him. These hugs were really rare, yet Hinata valued them like nothing else in this world.

“Dude, you are so damn in love with him. Just grab some balls and actually confess, okay?”, Atsumu said one day when they were changing. “Your eyes lighten up whenever he is near, and he manages to get you calm like noone else can. So PLEASE do not try to deny your feelings.” “I don’t want to ruin whatever we have, Tsumu-san. As you said, Omi-omi is really important to me. Losing him…. I don’t want to imagine what that would be like.” Atsumu sighed deeply and ruffled through his hair. “Samu told me, that Sakusa actually visited him and asked him for some of your favorite recipes, so he can make you food you are allowed to eat. This boy cares for you on a really deep level.” Hinata had troubles believing that. There was no way this perfect human could have feeling for him. There was no way.

Yet his hope did not fade. Whenever Hinata spent time with Sakusa, he could not help but tilt his head and stare at the black-haired boy, wondering if he really felt something for him. “Sho? What’s wrong, you seemed really distracted today. You made more mistakes than when we started studying”, Sakusa asked one day during their study session. Hinata shock his head and buried his head in his friend’s shoulders. “Nothing really, just being a little bit overwhelmed with exams coming up.” This wasn’t totally true, but it also wasn’t a lie.

“It hurts seeing the person you like the most in this world going through some trouble and not talking to you, you know, Shoyou-chan?”

Five years later Sakusa was watching the much-anticipated game Japan vs. Argentina with his colleagues. Much to his surprise, they were big fans of the game, some having played it back in high school. “Wow, number ten is insane. Have you seen this spike and his receive prior to this? Thanks god he is playing for us and not anyone else”, one said. Sakusa could not help but laugh quietly as he watched the number ten player closely.

Japan won and everyone was freaking out.

The first person being interviewed was the player of the game – the player number ten called Hinata Shoyou.

“What went through your head when you made your last spike which let us win this game”, the interviewer asked. The player grinned and smiled brightly at the camera. “My boyfriend is watching, and he said if I look cool today, he will make me some amazing meat buns, so I better look cool and make that ball count! Omi-kun, did I look cool? Will I get some meat buns?”

Sakusa could not help the soft smile escaping his face, one that only Hinata and his cousin had seen before. “Yeah, you looked damn cool, Shou-chan.”

His coworkers on the other hand lost their shit and could not believe what was happening in front of their eyes.

“YOU ARE DATING HINATA SHOYOU?!”

“Well, his last name will change soon though…”

“WHAT?!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ^-^
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Comments and kuddos are loved ./////////////.


End file.
